


Bloodied and Bruised

by Matymatsu



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff, Gender Neutral, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Reader Insert, soft boy sett hrs, some description of a bloody nose but nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matymatsu/pseuds/Matymatsu
Summary: Being the Boss ain’t easy, neither is dating the Boss. All that fighting, it’s bound to kill him someday..
Relationships: Sett (League of Legends)/Reader, Sett/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	Bloodied and Bruised

Pit fighting isn’t an easy job. Getting punched, punching back, fighting till the last man standing, it can wear even the strongest down. Same could be said for running an underground crime syndicate. You deal with scumbags everyday, making deals, and on occasion, breaking the skull of anyone who dared betray your kindness. You knew that, you didn’t want that kind of life, and yet, here you are; dating a man with that kind of life. 

Sett; ‘the Beast-Man Bastard’, ‘The Boss’ if you’re in a hurry. He was callous, stern, rude, and would break your jaw as a warning. However, he was also funny, charming, and had moments of kindness. It was a side only very few people would see, and you were grateful you were one of them. 

You were always quite the hot topic in the undergrounds of Ionia. People always wondered— How did the Vastaya get someone like you? Which would immediately be followed up with; How can I use them to my advantage?   
Sett had a big target on him, which means you did too. People looking to use you as blackmail or to get in good graces with The Boss. You hated having to keep looking over you shoulder, hoping no one would come around and stab you in the back, figuratively and literally. 

However, it wasn’t your biggest worry, the thing that weighed the heaviest on your mind was Sett himself.   
He was always fighting, inside and outside the arena. He rarely had moments to catch a breath. You were worried he’d snap someday, any other person would in his situation. Even with the stress, he still carried on, like a desperate prisoner running with a ball and chain. He had to keep himself grounded, not just for you, but for his mom too. You trusted him, you believed he would never do anything to put you, him, or his mother into any danger.

Unfortunately, pessimism loomed over you— and today, it hit you hard.  
Tonight, Sett came home, pretty bruised up. His nose dripping blood like a leaky faucet, with a black eye to match. He walked in with a limp, holding his side as he leaned against the wall. You stood there, frozen, tears threatening to pour down your cheeks at any moment. He looked up at you, gave you a cheeky smile, and greeted you.   
“Honey, I’m home.”  
It was the first time Sett ever saw you cry, and it broke his heart to see it was cause of him. 

You forced him down on the couch, yelling at him not to move as you rushed for a first aid kit. You’ve had to clean him up before, this wasn’t the first time he’s been injured, but it was definitely the worst.   
As you sat back down on the couch, kit in hand, you got a better look at his face. His nose didn’t look broken but, he had a nasty bump on his forehead. You could only imagine the internal pain he could be feeling right now. You tried to focus on one thing at a time, taking a wet cloth and gently dabbing the blood under his nose that had traveled down to his chin. He closed his eyes, relaxing as you cleaned him up. The room was silent, all that could be heard was his heavy breathing. Your hand trembled against his face, gripping the cloth tightly as you started to cry again. You couldn’t even look at him.

He took your hand tightly, bringing you closer to him. “C’mon baby.. it ain’t that bad. You should see the other guy.” He said, adding a cocky smirk. You just shook your head, the last thing you need to be reminded about was the damn fight. You tried to speak, but all that came out were whimpers. You wanted to yell, to scream at him to take this more seriously, to stop being so reckless. You knew he wouldn’t listen, this is just how Sett is, it’s how he’s always been— but you don’t know how much more you can take of it.

Sett pulled you into his chest, hugging you tight as he leaned back. His head laid on top the arm rest, rubbing your back as you sobbed. “I’m sorry. I know I fucked up.” He spoke, his voice was so gentle, it made your heart skip. This was a rare moment for you two, seeing him content and apologetic. You took a deep breath, moving your face away and finally looking up at him, eye to eye. “I worry about you, you know?”  
Your voice quivered, your cheeks; hot and wet, and your eyes were red from crying. It was a bit obvious that you’ve been holding back those tears for quite sometime. 

“I know you’re never going to change, that this is the life you chose to take. I knew that when we started dating— but that doesn’t mean I’m not scared for you.  
You pick fights every chance you get, not giving a damn about the outcome, even though you should. It hurts, Sett! It fucking hurts to see you charge in without putting mine, or your mother’s feelings into account!” Your voice got more clear and loud as you spoke.   
“I’m not asking you to step down or stop doing what you do. Just... please... promise me I won’t lose you. Promise me that this is the last time I’ll see you this hurt...” You begged, your hand gripping his shoulders. Your heart pounded and your eyes burned as you felt like crying again. He stared at you with a surprised look on his face. He honestly wasn’t used to someone else caring about him, besides his own mom, of course. Every fight he took and won, no matter how brutal it got, he never did wonder how you felt. It made him feel like an idiot, realizing it now.  
He sighed, hiding his face in your shoulder and wrapped his arms around you. “You’re right... I should start thinking about you and Ma more. I didn’t mean to scare you like that, baby.” He said. You smiled softly, bringing your hand up to his hair, running your fingers through ever so gently.

“I know you didn’t.” You muttered. You felt his lips pressed against your neck, causing a shiver to run down your spine. He kept moving up, planting sweet kisses along your skin until he reached your lips. His hands cupped your cheeks before pulling you into a passionate kiss. Your shoulders tensed up, your fingers wrapping around his locks as you melted in his embrace. Your body felt warm, his presence made you feel safe, reminding you why you needed him in your life. These were the kind of moments you cherished, that made you realize why you cared about Sett so much. He made you happy...  
After what felt like a sweet eternity, but was really just a minute, he pulled away and looked at you. He had a stupid, lovesick smile on his face as his thumb rubbed your flushed cheeks. “I ain’t leavin you, I promise. You’re stuck with me no matter what. Besides, if I did kick the bucket, you’d be pissed at me.”

You couldn’t help but giggle, always with the wisecracks, even after a rough beating. “You’re right, I would have dug you up and kicked your ass.” You said, laying your body against his hard chest as you slid onto his lap. He didn’t show any sign of pain or discomfort feeling your weight on his legs, which was a good sign, all he did was let out a light chuckle. “What if I got cremated?” He asked. “I’d kick your ashes.”  
He laughed, wrapping his arms around you tightly. “That’s why I love ya, baby!” He shouted, his voice booming with pride as he planted a sloppy kiss against your cheek. You grinned widely, feeling your worried wash away as the two of you hugged. 

Sett wasn’t the type for empty words or promises, no matter what he said, he meant it. Hearing him say that, promising you he would be better, gave you hope. Was he going to get into another fight? Without a doubt. One thing was for sure though, you knew he would be careful, for the both of you. 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a long ass time since I wrote a fic and came back swinging with more stupid reader inserts. I’m planning to get back into writing and maybe even open up commissions when I don’t feel so rusty anymore. So, if anyone can give me advice about pricing and stuff, that’d be very appreciated.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this stupid fluff I pulled out of my ass <3


End file.
